


Nothing breaks like a heart

by Riverni14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverni14/pseuds/Riverni14
Summary: After breaking up with Toni Cheryl gets a little wasted





	Nothing breaks like a heart

It has been 1 month, 1 whole months since they had a stupid fight and Cheryl told her that she never wants to see her again. It was hard and it is still very hard getting used to being alone again but Toni is starting to get a little bit better each day until her phone rings at 3 AM and a panicked Veronica tells her that Cheryl has gone missing and without hesitation she's on her motorbike searching for her,she finds her half an hour later at sweetwater river

"Hey"-She says softly making her way towards the redhead 

"Toni ?"-cheryl said looking at her. As she was trying to get on her feet she stumbeld almost falling

"Ok I think you've had enough of that"-toni said reaching to get the bottle of whiskey out of cheryl's hands 

"No, it's the only way I can...I can cope"- the redhead laughed as she took another sip

"Babe please listen to me just ler's go home"

"I love it when you call me that. Could you please call me that forever ?"- the hbic laughed again and Toni's heart broke.She knows Cheryl won't remember this in the morning so she might aswell play along

"Of course babe just come home with me"-And Cheryl does she lets toni take her home. Toni manages to get Cheryl to go to bed

"Don't leave. Lay with me"-she asks just as Toni was about to get out

"I don't think that's a good idea Cher"

"Just. I miss you. I miss you every second that I'm not with you. Please ?"-And Toni loses it because she loves Cheryl, she never stopped so she lays down beside her and Cheryl wraps her arms around her

"Will you be here in the morning ?"-Cheryl asks in the most innocent tone

"Just go to sleep baby, we'll see what's gonna happen in the morning"

"No. I want you to promise me that you'll be here"

"I promise my love"-Toni says trying so hard to hold back her tears

"And after that ?"- cheryl asks and Toni can already tell that she's half asleep

"And after that"-toni whispers as she kisses the top of the redhead's head. Cheryl is fully asleep by now and Toni wishes with everything in her that things would be like this in the morning too but she knows that it won't be like this because Cheryl will be sober

"And for the record, I miss you every second that I'm not with you too"- she whispers as a single tear rolls down on her cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want a morning after one.


End file.
